Bloodbound, Book 3
Bloodbound, Book 3 is the third and final book of the ''Bloodbound'' series. It succeeds its first two books, Bloodbound, Book 1 and Bloodbound, Book 2. Summary You awaken cold, trapped, alone... and forever changed. Chapters Chapter 1: The Hunger You awaken cold, trapped, alone... and forever changed. Chapter 2: The Unchained A brutal new faction threatens the city... and the lives of your friends! Chapter 3: Adrian has a plan to infiltrate the Unchained, but first you'll need to learn what it truly means to be a vampire... Gameplay Feature Portrait Fragments You have the chance to collect portrait fragments throughout the book that will unlock flashbacks of the past and reveal the secrets of the vampire world. Collecting them all will unlock a bonus scene at the end of the book. Gallery Sneak Peeks BB3SneakPeekCh2.png Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information BB3_Confirmation.jpg|Confirmation of book 3 at the end of book 2 Choices Insiders September 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insider (September Edition) - Release Schedule BB3SneakPeek.png|Sneak Peek #1 October Choices Insider - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insiders (October Edition) - Release Schedule BB3SneakPeek2.png|Sneak Peek #2 BB3SneakPeek3.png|Sneak Peek #3 BB3 Ch01 Summary.jpg|Chapter 1 Summary BB3SneakPeek4.png|Sneak Peek #4 Locations featured in Book 3 Miscellaneous Promotional Videos Choices - Bloodbound, Book 3 Teaser Spoilers * This book was confirmed in game at the end of Book 2 and through Choices' Instagram Interactions. ** It was confirmed later that day on twitter.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1167591455830900736 * On September 6, 2019, via Choices Insiders, it was announced that this book would premiere sometime in 2019.https://mailchi.mp/ebf9fc946d4a/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-277833?e=365d4b19a6 ** They also teased meeting a new vampire community in a brand new part of the world! * On September 30, 2019, PB teased the book, stating that your character will struggle with her newfound powers, and an "epic conclusion", implying that this would be the series' final book.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/9/30/1000-chapters-and-counting * On October 1, 2019, PB released the first sneak peak of the book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1179152448872574976 * On October 4, 2019, in the October edition of Choices Insiders, it was announced that Book 3 will be released in the Fall.https://mailchi.mp/bb220570d93a/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-317833?e=87a8aee2ef ** It was also announced that this is one of the series that will be getting a holiday special and it will be released in the Winter. * On October 11, 2019, PB teased more sneak peeks coming soon.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1182461623316840448 * On October 23, 2019, PB released a second sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1187098679452164096 * On October 30, 2019, PB released a third sneak peek along with the release date of the book being Saturday, November 9, 2019.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1189663565315072000?s=19 * On November 6, 2019, PB released the Chapter 1 description which partially shows the book's cover.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1192264597073321984 * On November 7, 2019, PB unveiled the book's cover.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1192584428893036545 * On November 8, 2019, PB released a fourth sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1192949255352094720 * The official cover was posted online on November 9, 2019.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1193226953937080320 * On November 15, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 2.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1195510879929847808 Trivia * This is the first book in the series that is releasing new chapters on Saturdays instead of Fridays. ''Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Bloodbound, Book 3 Choices. '' References Category:Stories Category:Bloodbound Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Mystery Category:Female Lead